Monster Service Announcements
by Krazy Knight
Summary: #1 Geek Sheik : Cleo helps Jackson change his style.  #2 The Rap : Clawd adds a rap to the Fearleading Squads music.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Fan Fiction Disclaimer. You know the rest.

Monster Service Announcement

MSA #1

Jackson Jekyll opened the door and entered the auditorium where Cleo de Nile had requested his help. He saw that Frankie Stein was also there holding a video camera and Ghoulia Yelps had a clipboard that doubled as a movie clapboard. Cleo stood near large curtain.

"Jackson, thank you for coming." Cleo beamed and waved him to come closer. He went up the steps and stood next to her. "Okay, just stand here and look pretty. I will take care of everything."

"Look pretty?" He asked confused and a little concerned. It wasn't that he didn't get along with Cleo, in fact she was surprisingly nice to him, but still, she was a little scary.

"Don't worry Jackson, you are pretty." Frankie commented and blushed a little. Jackson smiled and blushed a little as well. Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Gahhhhhh." Ghoulia stated. Frankie turned on the lights, and the camera. Cleo stepped in front of the camera.

"This is a special Monster Service Announcement. I'm Cleo de Nile, and I'm here to speak to you today about a terrible problem affecting many monster and normies in our world today. And by that, I mean their style of dress." She stated and motioned towards Jackson. He looked a little stunned and once more confused.

"Some believe that the style of Geek Sheik is a really thing. I'm here to let you all know that, that is not true. Geek Sheik is a lie."

"Wait, but Ghoulia dresses like a geek too." Jackson blurted out.

"No, Ghoulia does a cheery punk, with retro glasses. You are wearing a sweater vest. Now I am going to use my grand makeover skills to improve the style of our fashion victim. I've decided in honor of myself, I will give him a Egyptian style." Cleo pulled the curtain in front of them. Ghoulia pressed a button attached to the clipboard and a light went on behind Cleo and Jackson allowing a silhouette to appear on the curtain. Jackson let out a little scream as Cleo started to rip off Jackson's clothes.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"I need to remove these rags before I can redress you." She stated.

"But what those clothes aren't …" Cleo placed her hand over his mouth.

"Now listen Jackson, I am doing you a favor, if you continue to interrupt me, I will be forced to gag you. Do you understand?" Jackson nodded as Cleo started to dress him. A few minutes later Cleo stopped and moved the curtain. She stood there triumphantly. A gasp came from Frankie.

"Now, I've dressed Jackson in grand Egyptian garb, even going as far as to letting him wear a pair of my own sandals to match the outfit. Jackson looked miserable as Frankie spoke up.

"But, but Cleo, that's an outfit for a woman. It doesn't look right on him." She stated. Cleo looked at Frankie and then Jackson, who was wearing the sort of outfit Cleopatra would wear in a movie along with a pair of Cleo's 4-inch wedge sandals.. Cleo frowned.

"You're right it doesn't look right. Give me a moment." Cleo stepped in front of Jackson again and pulled out a couple of cases. A moment later she moved and now Jackson was wearing a short-haired woman's wig with golden highlights, and perfect make-up.

"There perfect. You look very beautiful Jackson. All the boys will fall in love with you." Cleo stated before looking into the camera. "Remember, friends don't let friends try Geek Sheik."

"But I don't want boys to fall in love with me." Jackson stated as he glanced at Frankie, whose eyes had glazed over a moment. "Frankie, why are you drooling?" He asked. He looked at Ghoulia who seemed strangely excited too.

"Gahhhhhh, gahhhhhh gah." She stated.

"Oh, so that's what Yaoi is?" Frankie commented. "That sounds fascinating."

"Gaahhh.. gahhhh"

"You have your own collection, can I see it?"

"Ladies please." Cleo stated as she picked up the clothes she pulled off Jackson. "We're done here, lets go." She added as they walked out with the girls following her. Jackson sat there a few moments before he realized he had nothing to change back into to.

"Um Cleo, Frankie, Ghoulia?" He called as he got up and started to walk, or attempted to walk.

"How do the girls walk in these?" He asked. It was obvious that no one was around, and he certainly wasn't going through the school dressed like this. He went to the outside exit and slipped out.

"Don't you look all purdy." Came a familiar voice as he backed out of the door. He turned around and saw Deuce standing there with Clawd.

"I can explain." Jackson stated.

"Don't worry, Cleo does this to all the guys in the group sooner or later." Clawd explained.

"Really?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, you should have seen Clawd. Cleo Lolita'd him." He grinned.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't tell."

"But you looked so adorable in your frilly pink dress, and bows." Deuce laughed. Clawd growled.

"Oh yeah and what did she put you in?"

"You'll never know." Deuce stated as he turned from them. A wistful smile appeared on his face as he fondly remembered the black sequined evening gown, with matching stiletto pumps.

"So you guys brought me some clothes to change back into?" Jackson asked full of hope.

"Um, no. Cleo would kill us. We're just hear to make sure no one does anything nasty to you on your way home." Clawd explained.

"And to harass you ourselves." Deuce added.

"Wonderful." Jackson groaned.

The End

Notes: This just came to me while I was working on a Monster High Fic. It was originally going to be a bonus bit, but I thought I might want to do some other ones sometime, so I made it its own thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Think Of Your Favorite Disclaimer Here._**  
><strong>

**MSA Monster Service Announcement**

**#2**

**The Rap**

"This is the Ghostly Gossip bringing you a special Monster Service Announcement." The breathless voice of Spectra Vondergeist spoke in deeper then her usual tones. She always tried to sound a little different when she had to speak on her gossip postings, and this was no different. "What you are about to witness is a horrible mistake made by Clawd Wolf. Please remember to not do such things yourselves."

* * *

><p>Just outside the girls locker room stood Clawd Wolf and Holt Hyde. Holt was listening to his MP3 Player while Clawd leaned against the wall.<p>

"…it works really good, I don't need to treat again for a week." Clawdeen's voice could be heard as Draculaura opened the door to the locker room. "Hey Draculaura." Clawd called as the vampire girl came into the hallway. She smiled and waved, wearing her fearleading uniform. After her followed Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile also all in uniform. Behind them was Lagoona Blue with her hair still wet after a swim meet but with her hoodie over her swimsuit..

"Hello my rocking monsterette hotties!" Holt exclaimed when he saw them. "And especially my voltage hottie of choice miss Frank-E-Stein." Frankie frowned but still blushed. She wished Jackson would show up more, maybe keep Holt away from her, but he never seemed to be around when she really wanted him to be. Instead she ended up being stalked by Holt Hyde. Not that Holt was a bad guy or anything; he was just a little too extreme for her liking.

"Is there something you'd like?" Cleo asked annoyed. She enjoyed listening to Holt DJ at parties, however outside of that, he was soooooooo annoying.

"Clawd asked me to but together a special cut of the school's fearleading theme song, oh yeah, and it is totally rockin'." Holt's voice was loud and practically reverbed all on it's own.

"You did what to my fearleading song?" Cleo asked with an angry line to her lips.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Clawd broke in before Holt could say anything else. "I did a little rap to go over the instrumental part. You ghouls will like it." Holt pulled out a bunch of ear buds for the girls to wear and listen to the changes. The girls each grabbed a pair and stuck them in their ears as Holt turned on the music.

"It's so true." Frankie commented at her part.

"Aww, that' so sweet." Draculaura cooed when she heard the part about her. Cleo rolled her eyes at it.

"Really that's it?" Clawdeen frowned when she heard hers.

"I'm not even on the squad, mate." Lagoon commented. "And I don't have a clue what you even said about me." Cleo smiled a moment as she heard her part, but that turned into frown and her eyes seethed with anger.

"How dare you!" Cleo shouted. The other girls all cringed even before she spoke.

"Huh, what?" Clawd asked a little frightened.

"Vile, I act vile?" She exclaimed. Clawd Looked over at Holt.

"What version did you put on there?" He asked stepped away from mummy girl.

"The one that sounded the best." Holt remarked.

"Oh fleas." Clawd frowned and turned to run as Cleo stalked closer to him.

"Get back here you mutt!" Cleo screamed as she ran after him. It was impressive how fast she could run in her four-inch heels. She chased Clawd around the hall, managing to tackle him into the girl's locker room. A chorus of screams could be heard from the ghouls inside, shortly followed by Clawd's own screams.

"What are you, wait those are my pants, don't touch that. Ahh, oww, ohhh…" He cried out. Then for a brief moment a pleasant sounding "mmmmm." Came from him, once more followed by screams. "No, not that please don't." A few moments later Cleo walked out carrying Clawd's clothes.

"What did you do to my brother?" Clawdeen asked, the rest of the girl's were standing there gape jawed.

"A little of this and a little of that." She stated and tossed his clothes down the hall. A few moments later Clawd ducked out of the locker room, a towel wrapped around his waist, and a shoe flying over his head. He looked up at them. Draculaura clenched her lips together, trying not to giggle as she went to comfort her boyfriend. The other girl's couldn't help but laugh, especially Clawdeen.

"I will however owe you a new bucket of hair removal cream." Cleo stated as she started to walk away. Holt took a step away from her in case she noticed him still standing there. She could be one scary monster. Unfortunately, he dripped his MP3 player, which was repeating the theme. The headphones came undone and the mini speaker in it spilled out the music. Cleo paused as she listened to the rap again. She then cocked her head.

"You know, now that I think about it, It does fit with my reputation. I think we'll use it." She continued her way down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I believe the moral of this story could be simply, don't mess with the Monster High Fearleaders. Perhaps more so don't piss off Cleo de Nile, and maybe even, be sure to listen to what Holt Hyde puts together for you before playing it for an audience." Spectra's voice spoke over the video, which was paused looking at a very hairless Clawd Wolf. A sigh came from Spectra. "Or maybe I just wanted an excuse to post this video here. Anyway this has been a special Monster Service Announcement brought to you by the Ghostly Gossip." She finished.<p>

The End.

For now….

_**Notes:**_

Honestly I love the absurdity of Cleo tackling Clawd into the Girl's locker room.

This story came about when I wondered how the girl's would react to their theme music. Well the Rap part anyway. Obviously since Cleo uses it in practice they must have heard part of it, but the rap could be new territory. Since the guy in the music video who does it looks like he could be Clawd's prototype, I went with him.

Hope you enjoyed this. When I come up with another one, I'll add it.

Thanks for Reading. Love reviews.


End file.
